PLAGG!
by RatherOddRanger
Summary: VENOM AU! Paris is plague by a string of brutal and monstrous cannibalistic killings, the police are baffled as their only lead is the word 'Plagg' written in blood at each of the crime scenes. If only they knew their killer was just a shy teenager at high school named Adrien Agreste. WARNING: Contains mentions of drug use and graphic violence.
1. Prologue

_**A/N:** **Big shout out to my friend QuantumChickpea for not only proof reading this but for also drawing the awesome cover art work. Be sure to check out her stories too.** _

_**Prologue …**_

''Look just listen to me ok?'' Miss Bustier heard someone say in a whispered tone. It was the end of the school day and she was ensuring all of the students had left before heading back to her classroom to grade the recent homework assignments.

However, along the way she decided to double check the boy's locker room as she had noticed the door was ajar.

It was probably nothing but she wanted to make sure as the school was desperate to avoid another drugs scandal following the suspension of Kim Chien Li.

What she didn't expect was to find Adrien Agreste, one of her shy yet troubled students talking to someone in a hush whisper.

Slowly she tilted her head around the showers to see Adrien standing in the corner with his back to her.

''All I'm saying is, we need to be more careful …'' He was leaning against the wall, his hands pressed against it, was he talking to someone he had cornered she wondered. Adrien had never struck her as the bully type but having said that, Marinette had never struck her as that 'type of girl' if the various rumours flooding the school were anything to go by.

''Don't be like that …. I …. Yes I know and I'm grateful you spared her …'' Adrien whispered again in a very low tone. Now this had caught her off guard, what actually did the young man mean by 'spare her'?

Slowly she tried to lean more forward more, desperate to try and figure out who he was talking too but as hard as she tried, she couldn't see anyone.

''I know but … she said she didn't mean to hurt me, she just wanted to get back at that jackass Luka for cheating on her!'' He said in a more raised tone but all Miss Bustier could do was sigh to herself.

''Guess the rumours are true.'' She thought to herself and by now she decided it was time to confront Adrien. It was evident to her no one was there and she was hoping the poor boy wasn't having a emotional or mental breakdown of sorts.

Rumours had circulated he had been heard mumbling and sometimes talking to himself which in a few cases resulted in ridicule from classmates.

She took a deep breath as this wasn't going to be easy, as there was no way to tell how the boy would react.

However, she couldn't predict her reaction to what she heard next.

''NO!'' Adrien hissed to himself. ''That doesn't mean you can go feast on Luka's guts!''

Miss Bustier froze where she stood. Hoping she had imagined hearing the shy, quiet pupil of hers wasn't being serious.

''All I'm saying is, if you have to kill and eat people how about we just stick to the bad people for now?''

She held a hand over her mouth as, trying her best to hold back the shock. Adrien was clearly unwell, she had to go get him help immediately.

''Remember that Theo Barbot guy? …'' Adrien whispered. ''Yeah the sculpture guy who tasted like dinner mints who we caught trying to force himself onto Marinette when she modelled for him.''

Miss Bustier jaw dropped, she remembered the name, it was one of the names of the many victims of a deranged cannibal murder the police had labelled;

''Plagg listen to me!'' Adrien stated in a much more exhausted tone. ''I helped myself to Theo's phone after you were done … well feeding and noticed some familiar names on his contact's page. Guess who one of them was.''

Slowly Miss Bustier tried to sneak away as quietly as she could, praying Adrien didn't hear her.

''Yeah that's right buddy.'' Adrien began as Miss Bustier as she could hear the sinister tone in his voice.

''And if the rumour I heard from Alya is true, you're about to have a feast on some 'bad people' really soon? So, what do you say? We have a deal? No more killing random innocent people and in exchange you get to kill as many criminals as you like?'' He asked but then replied with a ''What do you mean?'' in a panic tone.

Her eyes widen as she tried to pick up some speed towards the door, soon she was running but then within a flash, something shot pass her head and slammed the door in front of her shut.

Miss Bustier was about to scream but ten she felt something wet and slimey wrap around her mouth and then drag her back into the showers.

She was flung hard into the wall with a thud, her back smashing into the tiles as some came loose from the impact.

''Adrien … wait …'' She whimpered as she looked up seeing the young man walk towards her.

She noticed that in his green eyes he was upset and scared, she knew instantly he hadn't meant to hurt her.

''Listen, we can make her understand … I'm sure she'll agree … What? NO!'' Adrien began calming arguing with himself but as he went on, he became more and more aggressive.

''She cares about her students … she'll understand … she can help us make them pay! …. No … Look ….'' He continued as she then noticed the black slime like substance around Adrien's hand, it was slowly spreading around his body as if it was alive.

Miss Bustier tried to scream, she tried to get the words 'help' out of her mouth but all she could do was panic and cry as tears ran down her eyes.

''Please Plagg …. What …'' Adrien continued talking to himself as he looked at her with fear and worry.

''The last one? You promise …. You swear it?'' Adrien bit his lip as the black ooze start to swarm around his face.

He looks directly at Miss Bustier, tears forming in his eyes.

''I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry Miss Bustier …. But he said your too big of a risk and if I … allow him one more innocent …'' He continued as the ooze started to cover his head, forming what looked, almost like cat type ears.

''Adrien … please … I have a fiancée …'' She tried her best to say in-between tears, trying her best to hold them back.

''We're trying for a baby …'' She whispered as the ooze covered his face, forming strange pupil less eyes with a strange jagged edge to them. They glowed a bright green as the ooze covered then finished covering his mouth and chin, engulfing it and forming sharp monstrous teeth.

''Then WE have an agreement.'' The creature now standing before her said in a demonic voice, looking down at her with a long sinister grin.

''Please …'' She begged as it's mouth opening showcasing it's teeth and a long bright red, green slime covered tongue slowing sliding out of it.

Then as it roared, it lunged at her and soon poor Miss Bustier, the favourite teacher of many years to her class of students, the favourite teacher to many other students at Francoise Dupont High School, a woman who didn't she was 3 weeks pregnant was no more.

…

Fred Haprele switch off his MP3 player as he finished the last of his rounds around the school. The music played so loud, he wouldn't have heard anything, unless someone was standing right next to him.

All of the classrooms had been cleaned, busted, mopped, bins emptied etc and now all he had to do was make sure the building was empty.

He remembered seeing his old friend Celine earlier but had decided to let her finish grading the papers. However that was an hour ago and as he passed her class room, he noticed her hand bag and papers were still there, untouched.

Given the recent news reports of a crazed murderer on the loose, he was worried and decided to back track to make sure he hadn't missed something.

The two had known each other for many years, since their days when they were students at Francoise back in the 80s to be more precise.

They were the best of friends, made excellent co-workers and she was his daughter's favourite teacher and god mother but … no one needed to know that.

Fred was an actor 'in-between jobs' so to speak, which believe it or not is common for most actors. Celine had helped him find a small, quiet and easy job in-between auditions as the school's janitor, which he was thankful for.

In a twisted sick way, it was fitting he'd be the one to find her bloodied, torn apart and half eaten corpse in the boy's locker room, and above it, the words 'Plagg! Written in what he didn't doubt was her own blood.

He screamed in terror, it echoed throughout the school as Adrien ran as quickly as he could, his eyes full of tears, hoping that no one saw him and praying his nightmare might one day be over.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N** **: I just want to say thank you to everyone who not only reviewed but also hit the fav/follow button for this story. Also once again thank you to QuantumChickpea for beta reading this.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

It was pouring with heavy rain, so loud that Marinette could hear it lashing down onto the pavement even before she opened the back door.

Not wanting to waste any time she quickly threw the three garbage bags into the dumpster with little effort, she was tired and just wanted to go to bed, hoping the sound of the rain would ease her mind.

It had been 3 days since the school had closed due to the murder of Miss Bustier, and many of the students including Marinette were still coming to terms with it.

Miss Bustier had been a favourite teacher of the pupils, she had been a kind and understanding towards her students and never judged them based on gossip unlike a certain scientist teacher.

If Marinette hadn't been so engrossed in her thoughts she might had noticed a certain blonde was peering over the roof just opposite her.

…

'' _Why are we here?_ '' The voice of Plagg asked Adrien as it echoed in his mind. ''I just wanted to check she's ok …'' Adrien whispered as quietly as he could.

Adrien bit his lip as he continued to glance down at the sight of Marinette below, his clothes getting wet as he laid there peering over the ledge.

His mind flashing back to a few weeks ago, when Marinette approached him whilst he was eating lunch with Nino about asking if he wanted to go see a movie with her.

He remembered nearly choking on his food in shock and some how being able to say yes as Nino laughed at the sight. He later pointed out to Adrien even Marinette seemed nervous to ask him.

Girls asking Adrien out on dates wasn't a common thing for the 16-year-old, not due to his shy, quiet nature and bizarre habit of talking to himself (or so they thought) but also due to his strict home life, being his father's lab rat.

But Adrien didn't have time to think about that, he had a job to do for his father, ''We've had a security breach'' he told Adrien only an hour ago.

''My lif-I mean OUR life's work is in jeopardy Adrien. I'm sorry my son, I know you hate this but he must be silenced.'' His father Gabriel had told him as he passed the tablet over, showing the name, age and address of the target.

Reluctantly, Adrien agreed, largely due to Plagg screaming, _''FRESH MEAT''_ at the back of his mind, whilst his father promised he was still working on ways to help control Plagg's more 'aggressive' tendencies.

It was something his father had been promising since he was 13 years old, when this nightmare first began. Nearly every night lately Adrien wished he hadn't gone to visit his father at work, then he wouldn't have ran into what his father called 'Volpina'.

'' _I'm bored, let's go and get dinner already, you got to see your little whore already, let's go!''_ Plagg's voice snapping him back into reality.

''Yeah ... sure…'' Adrien mumbled uneasily as he slowly got up, transforming into Plagg as he was reminded that he had no choice but to do his father's dirty work if he ever wanted to be normal again.

…

As soon as Marinette closed the back door, she placed a hand to the side of her head and massaged it.

She then quickly covered her mouth in shock as she then heard again, a small voice whispers her name again, a small little girl's voice saying _''Marinette''_ at the back of her mind.

''Marinette, sweetie?'' She heard her mother's voice call out to her from upstairs, ''Bridgette is on skype asking if you're ok? Did you want to talk to her?''

Marinette smiled weakly, trying to convince herself that it was her mother calling her that she heard, ''Yeah that was it.'' She thought as she hurried upstairs.

…

Xavier Ramier hurried as he scrambled to gather the last of his things, his contact at Agreste Inc, the biggest pharmaceutical company in France, had completely disappeared, so he knew he was on borrowed time.

He was just thankful he had managed to hide his backup hard drive, no one would find it except his 'protégé' a very talented young lady who went by the username Lady Wi-Fi.

Using their real names was dangerous, that's why he insisted to her to stick to aliases, much like his of 'Mr Pigeon'.

He knew if something happened to him then she'd carry on the fight to expose the connection between Gabriel Agreste and the so-called cannibal killings.

To him it all came together when Lady Wi-Fi explained via proof she knew Adrien Agreste and that it was evident the boy had clear mental health problems.

Gabriel using his powerful contacts must be abducting people for his son to commit these violent crimes and then had the bodies dumped in various locations alongside the words 'Plagg!' written in blood.

It was a ploy to throw the police off the scent much like with the theory involving, the royal family and jack the ripper but despite his protests the police refused to listen to him, calling him 'crazy' and a 'conspiracy nut'.

Or at was his theory until he saw the footage, read the documents about the UFO crash, saw the X-rays pictures, the autopsy reports and the various documents on Adrien's medical health and that's when it hit Xavier that Plagg was very much real and dangerous.

It didn't matter for now, soon he'd be on the flight to Bermuda to present his evidence to his friend Chaos Storm, a man who had been running a popular conspiracy theory radio series for nearly 20 something years now.

And if he didn't make it, well he was sure the USB drive he mailed to him this morning would reach him eventually and Storm had promised to upload everything much like Wi-fi had.

If he didn't make it then he knew the truth would come out some day.

Xavier then ran a magnet over his PC, making sure it touched every inch of it, once he was done he then bolted up, grabbed his coat and hat and headed towards the front door.

As he walked into the small living area of his apartment that's when he noticed it, his front door was open and standing there was a very scared young man.

''Please … just hand over the hard drive and everything else your contact gave you.'' Adrien said slowly and softly as he closed the door behind him, trying his best to not make a sound.

''You think I'm stupid kid?'' Xavier snapped at him as he reached for his umbrella, the closest thing he had to a weapon.

''You're crazy if you think I'll do anything you tell me! Besides you're some kind of monster that eats people, why should I believe you?'' He asked as Adrien looked on disappointedly.

''You think I want to? I tried to convince him otherwise, that's why there had been so many animal killings at the zoo.'' Adrien began as he tried to keep calm.

''But then they bumped up security so he went back to people … I've tried to stop him, begged him but he won't listen.'' Adrien continued as he held his sides to calm himself.

''Humans and larger animals are the only thing that gives him enough sustenance, and let's be honest, do you see any farm lands in Paris? Any cows or horses? No, so he just eats what he wants and I can barely stop him half the time!'' He shouted at Xavier who stood his ground, unmoving.

''Hell, he only agreed to my request of only killing 'bad people' just the other day …'' Adrien commented using quotation fingers. ''If I offered him one more innocent.'' Adrien said as tears formed in his eyes, he tried his best to hold them back.

''The school teacher …'' Xavier mumbled as Adrien sighed loudly wipping away the tears.

''She overheard us talking ….'' Adrien whispered. ''I had no choice, well to be more precise he wouldn't give me a choice.''

''You should have killed yourself a long time ago kid! That poor woman and all those other people would still be alive!'' Xavier shouted at him again, hoping some of his neighbours might have heard.

Adrien closed his eyes and took a deep breath. ''You think I haven't tried? I've tried pills, gas and even a gun several times.'' He snarled back at him in anger as Plagg started to take over.

Xavier stared back in horror as the monstrous features of Plagg began to form right in front of him. The creature grinned at him, showing its fangs in a sinister, cruel looking smile.

''We always just spit the bullets out.'' Plagg said calmly, opening his jaw wide as his long slimy tongue began to slowly slide out as he then began to slowly approach Xavier.

…

Outside, several pigeons were perched outside the windows, all that could be heard were screams of horror and then a loud SPLAT sound against the window, covering it completely in red blood, the sound of thunder so loud it drained out Xavier's screams to anyone nearby.

…

An hour passed, Adrien sat kneeling on the floor, every inch of him covered in blood, what was left of Xavier Ramier splattered in pieces around the room as he cried.

''Please God …. Let me die ….''


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I started typing this one up before I got BigBook29's review, to answer your question the chapters will be longer after this one._**

 ** _For now here's some Luka as What a Rubber Chicken asked where he was, hopefully people will find this take on him 'interesting' to say the least. Also once again big thank you to QuantumChickPea for beta reading again._**

 **Chapter 2**

The rain continued to pour down heavily as Luka Couffaine snorted the 2nd line of coc off his family photo, to say he was pissed off was an understatement.

He was just thankful that one of his band mates Claude was there and had some cocaine left on him.

''Being the back up band to Jagged Stone definitely has its perks.'' Claude said as he unwrapped a McDonalds straw and snorted a line.

''Yeah, whatever …'' Luka replied hazily as he then shook his head, the hit kicking in as he snorted loudly. ''Fuck I needed that …'' He mumbled as Claude looked on.

''That Marinette chick still not talking to you?'' He asked as Luka looked pissed off.

''Fucking bitch let some blonde hair dork pop her cherry instead of me …'' He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

Claude shook his head as he stared over at Luka, ''Who she catch you with? Rose?'' He asked wanting to hear the juicy details.

''That was one time …'' Luka mumbled as he poured himself another hit. ''Whilst Jukela was fast asleep in the same room …'' He continued as he started to cut up the powder with his ATM card.

''So, who then? Some random chick at a party?'' Claude asked again as he began to snort a line.

''… Yeah, just me and this hot blonde, whilst Theo just stood there watching us …'' Luka said through a chuckle.

Claude stopped and started coughing like he was choking.

''FUCKING SERIOUS?'' He said in between his coughing fits.

''Theo paid a lot of money to record it man, he knows a lot of pervs who'd pay a lot of money to see crap like that!'' Luka said as he began to snort another line but then banged his fist.

''Then that psycho killer gutted him before I could get my fucking money for that or for Marinette!'' Luka snarled.

''He was going to record you banging Marinette?'' Claude asked confused as Luka just coughed.

''Theo was offering double to me if I could find him a nice pretty girl that hadn't been popped yet, for a photo shoot, young as possible, he had a lot of hungry pervs you wanted a new photo set to fap too.' Luka said as he wiped his nose.

''Plan was he'd take some photos of Marinette, if she refused I'd put on the old charm and relax her a bit, slip her something in her drink if needed be.'' He continued as he opened a can of beer and took a long gulp.

''Course we planned this before she caught me with that chick who gave me the fucking STD!'' Luka said as he slammed his can down.

''Fucking bitch Marinette pretty much told everyone at the school I have a STD now too.'' He mumbled as he scratch himself. ''Still fucking burns when I pee.'' He commented before continuing.

''She didn't know Theo was the photographer, so the bitch still went or she was meant too. Fuck knows especially as Theo round up becoming that Plagg's guy fucking lunch!'' Luka shouted as he threw his beer can across the kitchen.

Claude blinked a few times before finally having the guts to ask. ''So … Theo didn't pay you for Marinette neither?'' He asked nervously.

''WHAT DO YOU FUCKING THINK!?'' Luka shouted at him at the top of his lungs.

''Well …'' Claude began as he took himself a beer. ''I guess they all can't be good buyers like Jagged Stone was for your sister that one time …'' he mumbled before taking a long gulp.

''I swear …'' Luka said with a snarl. ''That bitch Marinette is going to fucking pay for blabbing like that. Her and that little blonde shit stain too.''

…

'' _You need to stop being such a pussy about this kid.''_ Plagg snarled at the back of Adrien's mind. He stood there in the shower, trying his best to wash the blood off, no matter how hard he scrubbed it still felt like it was there.

'' _People die every day in Paris, some from natural causes, some from accidents, or murders etc. Think of it like population control.''_ Plagg laughed as Adrien groaned. In his mind he could just picture Plagg rolling eyes in frustration.

'' _You could at least act grateful a bit more, I didn't have to spare your little cum dumpster.''_ He snarled again as Adrien flinched at the remark.

''Don't call her that.'' Adrien snapped as Plagg chuckled. _''Just calling it as 'you' saw it kid. I don't recall seeing her spit.''_ Plagg replied with a laugh as Adrien sighed loudly, memories of that night filling his mind, the kiss, her hand on his jeans, the warmth of her mouth as she gave him his first blow job and then when she took her t-shirt o-

'' _Ah come on kid, I bet other people your age would kill to get some action like you did that night, hell she even begged you to spit in her mouth at the end after you fucked her!''_ Plagg began cutting off Adrien's little walk down memory lane, but then he bursted out laughing. _''O wait … we do kill, literally.''_

Plagg's laughter echoed throughout the back of his mind as Adrien banged his head hard against the tile wall of the shower.

'' _That's why I love people, well eating people, you all like walking, talking Happy Mea-HEY WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING?''_ Plagg voice shouted inside Adrien's head just realising what the kid was doing.

It hurt at first but that was the plan, to get Plagg's attention. He leaned back and slammed his head again, harder, and then again, and again, and again until he felt blood pouring down his face.

'' _KID STOP!''_ Plagg screamed. _''Christ, not this shit again.''_

Adrien ignored him as he continued to slam his head against the wall, a crack forming covered with blood.

'' _KID FUCKING STOP ALREADY!''_ He screamed again at him as Adrien then left the shower cubical.

'' _Finally …''_ Plagg mumbled as he tried to slowly transform around Adrien. _''Right now, listen kid, you know stunts like that never work, they just piss me off an-WAIT put down that razor blade!''_

Adrien ignored him as he jammed the razor blade into his wrist. He screamed as Plagg screamed too inside his head.

'' _FUCKING OUCH KID! STOP IT ALREADY!''_ Plagg demanded as he snarled. _''You know dam well I feel your pain too, it doesn't kill me so I can heal you up if you kick the bucket but it still fucking hurts.''_

Plagg yelled as Adrien looked into his bathroom mirror, he looked into his reflection, a giant gash across his head, his blonde hair now a mess of hair and blood.

He gripped the sides of the wash basin, took a deep breath and leaned backwards.

'' _Don't you dare …''_ Plagg whispered enraged. Adrien ignored him and began to laugh with a crazed expression in his eyes.

'' _Kid … don't …''_ Plagg said with more concern.

''I know it won't kill me, Christ that would be too easy …'' Adrien began as his laughing fit began to calm down. ''But I do know it's going to fucking hurt like a bitch for you. Like all the other times I've tried to end it.

'' _Shit …''_ Plagg mumbled as Adrien slammed his head into the mirror with all of his might.

…


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Well I'm on a role. There might even be an update next week, the next chapter is three quarters done. Once again thank you for the reviews. I am afraid this is very much a info dump chapter. Regardless I hope you do enjoy it._**

Gabriel Agreste necked his scotch as he looked over the sight of Paris at night from his observatory. The past few days had been rough thanks to the security leak, but it was all sorted now, the mole had been caught and was currently being held at Agreste Pharmacolites and his contact, currently being digested by Plagg.

''It'll be worth it …'' He mumbled to himself as he stared at his empty glass. ''A generation born free from disease, cancer and the power to heal from any life frightening injury … a new race …. A master race …''

''Talking to yourself again dear?'' A female voice said as she wrapped her arms from behind. ''One would think you had a little something in your head too …'' The voice continued with a chuckle.

''Emilie … my love what is wrong?'' Gabriel asked as he felt his wife bare chest press into his back. Gabriel smiled, he must have been a good boy and not realize it.

''Our son is safe, thanks to you …'' She whispered as she licked his ear lope, slowly.

''…. I take no joy in the lost of life my love …'' Gabriel said as he bit his lip. He really didn't but it was a calculated necessity to him. A handful of lives in exchange for a new generation of what he deemed 'perfect' humans.

''O my dear Gabriel …'' She whispered as her hands moved to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt slowly as she nuzzled his neck. ''You must be strong my sweet Gabriel ….''

She slides a hand into his loosen shirt, teasing his chest with the touch of her finger tips.

''Remember our joy at when I discovered we were pregnant?'' Emilie asked as she kissed his neck.

''Yes … and I remember our heart break when the doctor said our baby had brittle bone syndrome.'' Gabriel sighed loudly as he held back the tears.

He and Emilie had tried for so long to start a family, they were in pure bliss, pure happiness when the pregnancy test came back positive but then roughly 4 months later, they received the news.

''But Adrien is a fighter like you …. He survived against the odds …'' She continued as she slipped his shirt off, moving her head to kiss his bare shoulder.

Back in high school, Gabriel as much as he loved drawing and designing, but also was keen when it came to science and medicine much like his parents.

He had spent most of his childhood watching his beloved father die a slow death from cancer and vowed he would make sure no one would suffer like that, so he vowed to become a scientist like him.

By the time he was 22, he had landed a job at a pharmacolites company, one of the biggest in Paris and had caught the eye of the daughter of the companies' owner, Emilie, who was impressed by the lengths he was going to aid her mother who was suffering from leukaemia.

His compassion, his caring nature to the sick and his vow to end all disease had won her over. Naturally Gabriel wasn't dumb, he knew his future mother in law had stirred Emilie towards him …

Tragically despite Gabriel's best efforts, she passed away, however under his care and treatment, she had lived 3 more years longer than the doctors had originally diagnosed.

The sound of his belt hitting the floor of the observatory brought him back to reality and he looked down to see Emilie pulling down his trousers.

A lustful smile appeared on his face, as he noticed she was wearing very, revealing and seductive lingerie …

''I must have been a good boy indeed …'' He thought as his wife tug at his boxers.

…

Gabriel was snoring, exhausted he had pass out after 3rd passion lead them to their master bedroom.

Emilie sat up however, still wide awake and looking over various reports on tablets, and her own laptop.

After her beloved mother has passed away, her father heart broken resigned and despite protests from the board of directors handed over the company to his daughter.

Emilie wasn't just a pretty dumb blonde, she was smart, granted not as smart as her husband but she knew how to run a company. She allowed Gabriel to run his pet projects, his so-called 'cures for humanity' as long as she made a profit.

Soon enough despite Gabriel's misgivings (however he often changed his mind after she got his pants off) they had acquired a lucrative military contract.

Initially it had started off making better antibiotics for resistance to chemical weapons but then one day, Gabriel and asked to investigate something at a plane crash site.

There had been a horrific accident, no survivors the news had reported, however that had been a cover. The plane had collided with a UFO … She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply remembering that day.

'' _What in God's name is that thing?'' Emilie asked as she entered the restricted area of Gabriel's facility. Before her was some form of a creature in a see-through biohazard containment chamber. Four military soldiers at each angle, guns ready._

'' _At the moment, only one of two human beings to survived the plane crash you've not doubt heard of.'' Said a tall, rather imposing gentleman in a military uniform that was clearly too small for him in certain areas. Emilie recognise the man, it was her liaison with the French military, she had nicknamed him 'Gorilla'._

'' _General …'' She held out her hand and he in return shook it. ''Mrs Agreste, I must thank you once again for allowing us to use your facility. Due to the nature of this … incident ..'' He continued wincing as he said the word incident. ''We needed to secure the life forms and infected survivors urgently.''_

 _Emilie tilted her head back to the chamber as she saw what had been some monstrous orange slime like creature with fangs and claws slowly turn into a frightened teenage girl._

'' _Poor kid …'' The general started. ''That monster that's attached itself to her killed 5 of my men.''_

'' _WHAT!?'' Emile exclaimed wide eyed. ''And my husband agreed to bring it here?''_

 _Then see spotted her husband exiting another sealed off section, taking off his bio hazard suit as he walked towards the pair, his eyes full of excitement._

'' _It has regenerative capabilities!'' He exclaimed like a child who had just received what he had asked for at Christmas._

'' _I saw that thing take 3 shotgun shots into the chest and it still kept attacking!'' He exclaimed with a wide smile. ''Imagine if we could tame these beasts! Think of all the scientific advancements we could make with them!''_

'' _Beasts?'' Emilie questioned with a raised eyebrow. ''There are more?''_

 _Gabriel cough as he saw his wife. ''There were, roughly 12 in total but 6 I'm afraid are already dying … alongside their human hosts …'' He stated with sadness in his voice before continuing. ''The others are in a ooze like state, almost comatose due to the nerve gas the military had to use.''_

 _Gabriel then pointed to the girl in the chamber. ''So far, this young girl seems to be the strongest in terms of making a connection with the creatures. It would seem a host needs to meet certain requirements to ensure a successful merge.'' He added as the general looked on._

'' _Those things that were already up and walking and eating whatever they could find killed 8 of my men before we could contain them.'' He placed his fingers in between his chin._

'' _Hell, one of them took an entire magazine clip and just shrugged it off as if it was nothing.'' He continued walking closer to the girl as she sat in a corner crying._

'' _A mixture of nerve and tear gas alongside tranq darts was what finally brought them down.'' The general stated as a soldier entered the room signalling him over._

'' _That'll probably be the ministry of defence, excuse me Professor, Mrs Agreste.''_

 _As the general walked away, Emilie looked at her husband with a panic look in her eyes._

'' _Are we safe? What about those other creatures you mentioned?'' She asked as her husband smiled._

'' _It's fine, we discovered a few other weaknesses, they seem to hate loud noises like emergency sirens or fire alarms. That's why she …'' He points to the girl in the chamber, her hands over her ears. ''Is like that, I have a continuous signal being pumped into cell via speakers, it's what's weakening the creature.''_

 _Emilie placed a hand over her mouth as she looked at the poor child, who was rocking back and fourth crying her eyes out._

'' _That poor girl, you can help her, can't you? She looks like she's in so much pain …'' Upon hearing her words Gabriel exhaled loudly._

'' _I know my love but …. I need time, perhaps I can separate the two, I don't know yet.'' He pinched the roof of his nose and he let out a frustrated sigh. ''I just hope our friend the Gorilla can convince his colleagues that we are the best option at the moment in regards to research and containment.''_

 _Suddenly there was a loud thump sound as the girl ran at the other end of her cell, transforming into the weird orange coloured monster as her fists slammed at se-throw barrier. The four guards took aim just in case as Gabriel ran over and hit a large red button near the cell, releasing gas that slowly rendered the monster unconscious. Once it had cleared, all that was left was a sleeping teenage girl._

 _Emilie slowly walked up to him, to get a closer look at the poor child, every ounce of her being wishing she could just comfort her and hug her especially when she noticed how red and bloody her hands looked._

 _Then she gasped as she noticed how quickly they were healing and upon seeing this, it hit her why her husband was excited._

'' _Imagine Emilie.'' He said to her quietly as he turned to her. ''Just imagine, if I can find out how they do that and identify it, extract it perhaps, then someone like Adrien could have a normal life!''_

 _Emilie looked away at her husband and looked at the now sleeping girl, she looked like she hadn't a care in the world. Part of Emilie so badly wanted to wrap her up in a blanket, lay her head under a pillow, maybe a cuddly toy …_

 _Much like with her son now, her poor brave son, who despite being not being able to walk most times, never complained. Due to his condition he was forced to stay at home, to be home school by the finest tutors she could afford._

 _Often, she would watch movies with him, hold him gently, let him know he was loved but even she could see he longed for friends, and would often cry when the movie showed a scene with children playing in a park._

 _He had a friend in Chloe, the secretary of defences daughter, thanks to his wife Audrey she had preceded him to agree to several of the very lucrative military contracts._

 _But her son needed more then that, he needed to be able to walk out of there dam mansion for starters if he was able to live any form of a real life!_

'' _Gabriel …'' She stated in a cold voice, not making eye contact with her husband, making Gabriel turn to her slightly worried. ''Yes, my love?'' He asked as he took her hand and gently kissed the back of it.''_

'' _Do you truly believe this can help our son?'' She asked him as Gabriel nodded. ''Yes, my love, I believe it can.'' He stated as he kissed her hand again as Emilie continued to stare at the poor girl._

'' _Then make sure 'that' doesn't happen to Adrien …'' She said empathising the word 'that' as she removed her hand from Gabriel and pointed towards the girl. ''Make sure he doesn't become a monster …''_

 _Gabriel looked at his wife with wide eyes, he then smiled at her approval to continue his work before wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer._

'' _Do not worry my love, I will do everything in my power to prevent another Volpina from being born.'' He stated as Emilie looked on in confusion._

'' _It's what they call themselves.'' He continued pointing to the monster in the chamber, that once upon a time was named Lila Rossi._


End file.
